


Civil

by LunaIssabella



Series: FicToberES2017 [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: #FicToberES, #FicToberES2017, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] No entiende la raíz de sus nervios, eso es algo que quiere y ha querido [...]





	Civil

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble participa en el #FicToberES2017
> 
> Día: 2

 

**Civil**

Yugi juega nerviosamente con la manga de su camisa mirando un punto tras el hombre parado frente a ellos tratando de concentrarse en sus palabras pero fracasa considerablemente. No entiende la raíz de sus nervios, eso es algo que quiere y ha querido desde el momento en que se lo propusieron pero aún así…

—¿Acepta usted a este hombre como su esposo? —la voz del hombre de pronto se escucha perfectamente clara. Su garganta se cierra a la espera de la respuesta de su novio parado a su lado, ¿y sí Yami se arrepentía? ¿Y si alguno de sus amigos decidía interrumpirla? ¿Y si alguien aparecía para arrastrar a Yami fuera haciéndole ver que eran demasiado jóvenes y que su matrimonio no tendría futuro? ¿Y sí…?

—Acepto —esa simple palabra hace que todo su cuerpo se sienta más ligero por lo que se aferra al brazo de Yami para no caer. El joven le sonríe besando su frente antes de tomar la pluma que le ofrece el juez civil y firmar.

—¿Acepta usted a este hombre como su esposo? —pregunta nuevamente está vez mirándolo a él. Yugi sonríe sin dudarlo y asiente.

—Acepto —toma la pluma y pone su firma en el espacio correspondiente siguiendo el mismo proceso que Yami unos segundos antes. El hombre dice las frases finales pero Yugi no lo escucha respirando aliviado. Están casados y para él ya nada es más importante que eso.


End file.
